<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Снитч вместо сердца by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333264">Снитч вместо сердца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays'>stuffcobbsays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, non-graphic body horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец учил его всегда быть первым, и Малфой выучил этот урок. Он первым ловит тот мордредов снитч.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Снитч вместо сердца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Отец учил его всегда быть первым, и Малфой выучил этот урок.</p><p>Он первым ловит тот мордредов снитч.</p><p>Дождь заливает глаза, залепляет защитные очки мокрым снегом — он не догадался зачаровать их, видит с трудом, но пропустить золотую вспышку едва ли возможно. Снитч мерцает впереди лепреконовым золотом, заманчиво-ярким даже в штормовом полумраке, и Малфой рвется к нему наперегонки с Поттером так, что воздух вокруг плавится с тихим шипением.</p><p>Он успевает первым.</p><p>Он первым ловит тот мордредов снитч.</p><p>Но пальцы Поттера длиннее, хватка сильнее, и когда мокрая ладонь соскальзывает с гладкого золотистого бока, Малфою кажется, что никогда еще он не цеплялся ни за что так сильно. И вот Поттер вскидывает руку в победном жесте, и из-за серых туч выходит, издеваясь, солнце, а Малфой смотрит на крошечное трепещущее крылышко снитча на ладони.</p><p>Оно всё ещё дрожит.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Это не больно, — шепчет он, касаясь губами гладкой кожи без вкуса и запаха. — Я просто хочу посмотреть, что у тебя внутри.<p>Грудная клетка распахивается, будто дверцы старинных часов, в зияющей дыре клубится красный сырой туман. Малфой трогает его пальцами, чувствует влажное и липкое; прирученный туман остается пятнами на ладонях. Глаза Поттера разверзнуты в немом крике, лицо перечеркнуто бескровной линией рта. Рука Малфоя по запястье скрывается в красной пустоте. Как слепой, наощупь, гладя подушечками пальцев липкое мелко дрожащее ничто, он ищет свое сокровище. </p><p>То, что по праву принадлежит ему. То, что он успел поймать первым.</p><p>Малфой смотрит на крошечное трепещущее сердце — нет, это всего лишь снитч, — на ладони.</p><p>Он всё ещё дрожит.</p><p>Малфой сжимает кулак и слышит хруст.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709461">[Podfic] Снитч вместо сердца</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020">fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>